Desire
by Fax.fanfiction.LIFE
Summary: Fang left Max alone. All alone. Little does he know he didnt need to at all... Can Max find him and get him back? Major Humongous amounts of FAX! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so if you like it, please review!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Maximum Ride.**

**.Life.**

"Max." I stared at her, almost as if I could will her to forgive me purely with the passion in my eyes. She slowly turned around to face me, and blinked a few times as if to question my actual presence.  
>"f-fang?" she managed to squeak out. It pained me more than I thought possible to see how broken she was. Because of me. I, fang, had broken the all powerful maximum ride.<br>"Max, I-" I started, but couldn't bring myself to say anything else; the pain was too much.  
>"you what? What could you possibly have to say to me after you left me for twenty freaking years? You know what? Don't even bother. I hate you!"<p>

-—-

Fang p.o.v.

I woke with a start, sweat beading on my forehead. This my 36th day away from M- the flock, and my 36th restless night, dreaming about M- her. The dreams, they're so real. My brick wall of emotions is crumbling right before my eyes, and theres absolutely no one in this world who can heal me. Except her. The love of my life. The girl I left. To 'protect her'. I cant return until the world is saved, and safe. I hate myself for leaving, as I'm sure she does, but how could I stay knowing that I could cause the death of my one true love, and the people I love, my flock?

I can't do it. I can't live without Max. No matter how selfish, I need to be with her. I will spend whatever time we still have left by her side. No, I can't.

-—-

Max p.o.v.

I don't know why I even bother living. He was my life, my love, my whole world. My only reason to stay alive is the flock. I have to stay strong. But he shouldn't have left. If only he'd known, he never would have left me alone.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! I realized I forgot a lot of things last chapter like an author's note and a disclaimer. This is my first fanfic though so give me a break. :P thank you so much to Sierra156 for being my first ever review!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Maximum Ride, you would see a short ginger on the back cover of the books, not a tall old guy. :P**

Max P.O.V.

I wish he knew. I was about to tell him. That night, in fact. The night he- he left. Left me, left the flock, and broke my heart. I was going to tell him- the world was saved. Everything. It was over. The voice, Jeb, the schools, Itex, everything. Gone. We were free. I told the rest of the flock at the wedding, after Fang left. I was going to tell Fang that night, but then he left and broke my heart. I was determined. I would find him. I would.

"Guys? Iggy? Nudge?" I croaked, my voice low and broken from my month-long silence.  
>"GAZZY! SHUT UP!" I heard four voices yell. I guess they'd all just gotten used to Gazzy trying to cheer them up by imitating my voice.<br>"Ahem. Umm... Guys? It's- it's me." I stammered.  
>"Holy shi-crap!" Iggy corrected, after receiving a death glare. I'm still not sure how he knows when I glare, because he's blind, but whatever.<br>"MAX!" Nudge yelled.

I was attacked by hugs as the flock 'welcomed me back' from my long time away.  
>"Guys!" I yelled. "Stop! I need your help. I'm going to find Fang. Iggy, you're in charge. Blow anything or anyone up while I'm gone, and consider yourself dead. Gazzy, that goes for you too. Nudge, try to keep your mouth shut, hun. And Angel, sweetie, please try not to be too evil. I love you guys. Be back soon." I held out my fist, and everyone stacked theirs on top. It felt so wrong without fang...<p>

Fang P.O.V.

I need to think. To clear my head. My love for her is still clouding my decisions, even though I am no longer with her.

I took off; flying to the only place I could think of to really clear my mind. When I got to the cave where we first learned from the hawks, all I could think about was how much I wish it had been twenty years and I could be with Ma-Max right now. It was pretty dangerous, me being here so close to the temporary house of the flock, but I didn't care. I couldn't focus, couldn't think straight, and the stress finally got to me. I fell asleep on the cold, cave floor, towards the very back, ready to have nightmares about Max again.

Max P.O.V.

I was determined to find him. He shouldn't have left, and I needed him. The only problem is, where the hell was I supposed to start? It's been a month. He could be anywhere by now. I need to think.

I jumped out my window, and unfolded my wings, an event I would never tire of. I flew northeast, loving the feeling of the wind in my sore, unused wings, giving me that pleasant feeling of refreshment. I knew exactly where I was going, too. I had to think, to clear my mind, and there was only one place I could think of to do that. The cave, where we practiced with the hawks so many long months ago. That's where I went. When I finally got there, I sat down on the edge and thought; where would he go? I thought for hours, when finally the stress got to me and I moved farther back in the cave, eventually falling asleep on the cold floor.

The sun streaming in the next morning woke me up with a start. It took me a minute to figure out where I was, but then I remembered. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. I tensed, ready for battle. But then, i heard it again. Was that... snoring?

**AN: Sorry! Kind of a cliffhanger! So guys. What's up with this? I got 36 hits on my story, but only one review! And one favorite! Even if you don't have an account, please review if you liked my story! I will update again when I get 5 reviews for this chapter. **

**.Life.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome! :D So here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson is NOT a ginger! (He's not cool enough). :P**

**.LIFE.**

Fang P.O.V.

I was fast asleep, until the sun streamed through the cave and came in contact with my eyes. I stretched, and mentally cursed myself for sleeping in such a well-known and vulnerable location. Luckily, no one had found me. Or so I thought, until I looked up and saw a dark figure looming about twenty feet in front of me, tensed for battle. Just like... Max. But of course it's not her. God I miss her. But right now I had bigger problems. I jumped up, preparing to attack, but then something happened that made my heart stop. The figure turned around, and my heart stopped. If felt like a movie, where a character turns around slowly, hair blowing in the wind, with dramatic music. It- she, was Max. My Max. My love, my life, my world.

-  
>Max P.O.V.<p>

I slowly turned around, my adrenaline pumping, ready to kill something. All of a sudden, my heart stopped. Staring back at me with eyes full of bottled up passion, was Fang. My Fang. My love, my life, my world. The one that I was looking for. The one that I never expected to find at all, let alone here. As much as I still loved him, and needed him, I wasn't letting him off the hook right away. Pushing away the desperate need to kiss him right then and there, I jerked my head to the right, gesturing for him to follow me, and jumped off the edge.

-

Fang P.O.V.

I was about to run to her, but she tilted her head as if to say ' follow me', and then she jumped. I walked to the edge to follow her, but then saw something that made my heart completely stop. Max was only one hundred feet from the ground, falling fast, and not opening her wings.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy! I promise not to do one next chapter. And I would like 7 reviews? Or more? Please? Thanks! :) **

**.LIFE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all of my great reviews! I love you guys! Anyway, this chapter has a bit of niggy, and I would just like to know if you guys like that little tidbit? Do you want more? Tell me in a review! Or don't, but please review anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Maximum Ride. However, I am willing to pay a large sum of money to own Fang. ;)**

**.LIFE.**

Fang P.O.V.

"MAX!" I yelled, diving off of the edge of the cave towards Max. The only thing I could think about was how much I couldn't bear the thought of living on a world without Max. I zoomed past her, finally catching her in my arms just before hitting the ground, but unfortunately hitting the ground myself and taking all of the impact of the fall. The last thing I heard was Max yelling my name, before I blacked out.

-

Max P.O.V.

My heart cried out as he caught me, taking the full impact of the fall. He looked at me one last time before he passed out. I refused to lose him, but I didn't know what to do. I wasn't very confident in my ability to lift him up and fly him the sixty five miles back to the safe house we were staying at, but I had to try. I hoisted him up, and painfully whipped out my wings as I rushed to take off. Once in the air, I went into hyper speed as best I could, but it was only about three-fourths the speed I knew I was capable of. Finally, I reached the safe house, and crashed through the open window, managing to lay fang on my bed as I skidded gracefully (not) to the floor.

"IGGY! CALL MOM NOW!" I sobbed out. Thankfully, Iggy did what he was told, but the rest of the flock came rushing into my room.

"Max! You're back! What happened? Are you okay? ZOMG is that Fang? Zomg is he hurt? Holy crap Max what hap-" nudge blabbered before noticing my tears and shutting up. Just then Iggy came rushing into the room, having heard my cries and with a quick explanation got to work. He pulled his shirt off and started ripping it up to protect Fang's open wounds.

Nudge P.O.V.

Z.O.M.G. Max is back, Fang is hurt, and Iggy is shirtless! He is so beautiful... Uh, I mean, poor Fang! I'm soo worried and I hope Dr. Martinez gets here soon! Oh, hey there she is now!

I ran downstairs to open the door, only to be trampled by an anxious Dr. Martinez with a bag of doctor-y looking stuff. I tried to shut the door, but then Ella slammed it open, squishing me against the wall.

"Oh, nudge, I'm sorry!" she muttered as she ran up the stairs, practically leaving skid marks in the hallway.

I followed her up the stairs, only to be shooed away by Dr. Martinez.

Max P.O.V.

"Mom! Fang, hurt, help, please!" I blubbered. 

"Alright, everyone out!" mom ordered. "Iggy, stay and help. Max, you can stay too honey. Everything will be just fine."

I had no idea what they were doing, but my spirits lifted just a tad as I saw two of the people I trusted most operating on my true love.

"Max, honey, why don't you go change? Iggy and I can take care of Fang, and you need to shower. He'll be fine. I promise."

Confused, I looked down and realized that I was covered in Fang's blood. I silently left my room, realizing only after I left that my room was where my clothes were. I walked into Fang's room, a place that I hadn't been since he left. I grabbed a shirt from his drawer, inhaling its intoxicating scent. I peeled of my blood sodden shirt and my relatively clean jeans, and threw them on the bathroom floor, stepping into the shower.

Fang P.O.V.

I was just about to attempt sitting up after coming to, only to feel a slight pain and fall back asleep. My last thoughts were, holy sh** I'm at the School, and, what the hell happened?

**AN: Thanks for reading! After a request from a faithful reviewer, I tried to make this one longer. Its over 700 words! Can I ask for 5 more reviews? Pretty please? Oh, and don't forget, I want your opinion on the niggy!**

**.LIFE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have a decent excuse, though. I was on vacation for two weeks, and there was no internet. But, to make up for it, I gave you guys an extra long chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not believe that JP is a fourteen year old ginger, so MR is his. The story is mine, but not the characters. HOWEVER, I did use a few same/similar lines from some of the books, so please don't sue me. They're not mine! **

**.LIFE.**

Max P.O.V.

After four teeth-grinding hours of suspense, worry, and pain, my mom finally walked out of my bedroom, gloved hands covered in blood. This immediately made me tense up, but then she smiled at me. Like a genuine smile, not an 'I'm so sorry' smile.

"Max? Honey you can come in now. He's going to be just fine." my mom assured me.  
>I ran up her, hugged her as fast as humanly (haha) possible, and burst through the door.<p>

"Fang!" I cried. "Mom? He's asleep..." I complained.

"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie. I had to give him some anesthesia to help the pain, but his body kicked it out of his system pretty quickly, which means he should wake up here in a couple of minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, mom." I whispered, my heart finally catching up with the drama of the situation. The same heart, which had been broken by, but still yearned for the love of, the guy who now lay broken across my bed. Tears were threatening to roll down my face, but I closed my eyes before they could.

As I attempted to get a hold of myself, my mom silently left the room and clicked the door shut behind her. I was now left alone, in suspense, waiting as the minutes ticked by much slower than I thought they ever could.

Finally, after twelve agonizing minutes, Fang stirred a bit. I leaped across the room and was by his side faster than I thought possible, and he started muttering incoherently.

"School... Max... Sorry... Hurt... Fall... Crap... Wai... Wha?" he slowly started to open his eyes.

"Fang!" I threw my arms around him, causing him to wince from the pain. I quickly drew away.

"Huh? Where? Max? Oh. Uh. Sup?" he slurred.

"Are-are you, um, like ok?" I said, unsure of what to say. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and painfully shifted himself up on his pillow. (Actually, my pillow. He was still on my bed.)

"Come here." he whispered sexily. Wait... Um, I mean softly? I leaned close to him, and he whispered in my ear, "I am so sorry. I love you. But I can't stay."

"Af-after all that, you're leaving again?" I whispered, but then I started to gain some confidence in my voice, "You stupid jerk!" he winced at that, making me lose my train of thought. After recomposing myself, I continued. "You left us all alone, and you just want me to let you go again? If you'd even stayed long enough, I could've told you that I did it! I saved the freaking world and you DIDN'T HAVE TO LEAVE ME!" I was screaming and crying by the end. Fang pulled me to him. I pulled away, but he wouldn't let me, and I finally gave in.

"Max. I am so sorry. If I'd only known, I never would've, never could've left you. When I thought you were going to die today, the only thing I could think was how much I couldn't bear the thought of living on a world where you don't exist. I love you, Maximum Ride. I love you." I couldn't help it. I loved him back, and I melted into his embrace. He went on. "I love you. If you can't forgive me for my unacceptable mistakes, than I understand. I wish you would, but I in no way expect you to forgive me. Just know that I love you. And if you let me stay, I'll never leave you. Never again."

Practically sobbing by this point, I leaned into his chest. It was almost as if he were two different people; one as my best friend comforting me, helping me decide if I should forgive the other him, the one who loved me.

"I...um... It's just... Well..." I stammered. I willed myself not to look at Fang, knowing I would just instantly melt into his eyes and forgive him.

"Max. Look at me. I hate seeing you in this much pain. Especially when I'm the one who caused the pain. I want to take it away, I'll do anything. You just need to decide what will make the pain go away. Me comforting you, or me out of your life. It's completely up to you." He was NOT making this any easier for me.

"I just... I choose... I choose-you. I choose you, Fang. I love you." I finally realized that my heart had been right all along, and my brain was just getting in the way. All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around me, and warm lips were pressed to mine.

Shocked, my brain refused to respond. I just sat there, while my true love poured his heart and soul into a passionate kiss. A little late, my brain finally responded. Fang pulled away, looked utterly crushed by my lack of response.

"Fang, I-I'm sorry. You just surprised me, is all." I sputtered out. He didn't look any less crushed, though, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pressed my lips firmly to his, and then it was his turn to be shocked. He responded faster though, and we kissed passionately until I felt him wince in pain as I lay on a broken bone. I shot up, worry surging through me.

"Oh my god, Fang! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!" I almost started hyperventilating, until he spoke again.

"Max." his voice was deep and husky, and incredibly sexy and distracting. "I'm okay. I promise. I've never been more okay than I am right now."

"I-I still, I'm so sorry. For everything. For pushing you away all those years, for letting you get hurt when I fell, for finally realizing everything I've felt for you all these years. I feel so terrible, that I made you wait all this time. You waited, and I didn't have to. I'm so sorry."

"Max. Don't apologize. You are worth waiting for. I do wish I could've opened your eyes sooner, but all I care about right now is being with you. Live in the moment, Max. This moment, where we're here together. I love you, so much." Then, as if my heart needed more convincing, he flashed me a killer smile, one that I'd only seen a few times before.

"I love you, Fang." I whispered. Then, because this is MY life, all hell broke loose. Okay, so not really. But kind of.

**I'm sorry! Don't kill me! And I promise, I will from now on update at least once every three days, if not more. School starts next week, but I do not intend to let sophomore year get in the way of writing! Oh, btw, I could never kill one of my characters, so no one dies after this cliffhanger. Please review! It means a lot! I do accept constructive criticism, and will do my best to accept any advice, but flames are not nice! Please don't be mean!**

**.LIFE.**


End file.
